


Lovers in the Backseat

by MissAnonymoushp



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAnonymoushp/pseuds/MissAnonymoushp
Summary: Too much drinking leads Alec to letting go of his inhibitions, and Magnus is the lucky recipient while Jace plays witness.





	

The music was loud and thumping inside of Jace’s eardrums. Most nights, he would’ve embraced the bass and been grinding with the best of them out there on Pandemonium’s dance floor, but not tonight. He’d spent most of the evening washing demon guts out of his hair and clothes ( _Thanks, Magnus_ ) only to hear from one of the lab techs that Alec still hadn’t made it back to the Institute. His parabatai bond felt fine, which meant Alec was fine, but that didn’t stop him from feeling instantly jealous.

No. Not jealous. _Worried_.

He remembered Magnus saying something about blowing off post-demon battle steam at his club as he and Alec walked away from the crime scene they’d left behind. Alec had been staring at Magnus with those “ _wow, my boyfriend is the best damn warlock in the world_ ” eyes ( _gag_ ), which was probably the only reason why he hadn’t heard Alec say no to the idea. Jace knew – logically – that he could let Alec and Magnus do their thing, and Alec would be fine. Better than fine. Laid and happy fine. The best kind of fine one could be.

Jace tried not to think too hard about why those thoughts had him grabbing his jacket and walking all the way down to the club. He told himself it was just to check on Alec. Magnus had been pretty spent on magic after their battle, after all. What if they were attacked? Magnus wouldn’t be able to save the day this time, oh no, which meant Jace had to be sure to be there to clean up the mess if and when it happened. Alec would thank him later. ( _Yeah, right._ )

As Jace pushed through the various bodies crowding the club, each one looking and smelling various levels of intoxicated, he pushed any doubts about finding his parabatai – _for his safety_ – out of his mind. He wasn’t really succeeding. He scouted the various VIP booths carved out around the club, careful to avoid interrupting the various couples making out in the corners and booths, and just really, really, _really_ hoped he wasn’t about to walk in on Alec and Magnus with their tongues down each other’s throat.

A few minutes later, Jace happened upon them in a VIP booth in the very back. His eyebrows lifted in surprise as he watched them from behind the curtains that afforded them privacy. At least half a dozen bottles of different types of alcohol sat out on the table next to them. Shot glasses, wine glasses, martini glasses – some still half full, others completely empty – littered the area. Magnus reached across Alec and picked up a glass of something pink, frozen, and with a cherry on top and offered it to his boyfriend. Alec giggled – outright _giggled_ – and took the glass. Some slushy spilled out over the side and onto the floor. Alec took the blue straw between his teeth, grinning in the most open and adorable way, a way that Jace couldn’t _ever_ remember seeing, before he closed his lips around it to take a drink.

Jace pushed down the insane feeling of jealousy that was coursing through his veins and stepped through the curtains, making himself known.

“Well, hello, Chase,” Magnus said with a lazy smile. “I was just letting Alexander sample our entire drink selection to see if we could find something that he likes. He’s grown far easier to please as the night has gone on.”

Alec grinned and nodded around the straw still in his mouth as he continued to drink the fruity concoction.

“Yeah, well, I think he’s had enough,” Jace said in a hard voice. Alec was drunk; it was clear to see. And Alec didn’t get drunk.

Magnus seemed to catch onto Jace’s protective tone immediately, and his lazy expression hardened. “He hasn’t been drinking _alone_ ,” he said, and he reached out to pick up his martini glass as proof. “Alexander is and will always be perfectly safe in my company. You, however? I make no promises.”

There was a threat in there somewhere, but Jace knew he’d crossed a line even if the accusation hadn’t been spoken aloud. And actually, now that Magnus had pointed out he’d been drinking too, Jace realized that Magnus was speaking… slightly differently than normal. Slower. With a slur. It was actually kind of endearing, seductive almost. _Annoying_.

“Whatever. I’m taking him home.”

Alec finally put down his fruity drink. “Jace. I’m perfectly cap… capable of getting home on my own. ‘Sides, Magnus needs me.”

Jace turned to look at Magnus, trying to decipher what his parabatai meant while at the same time desperately hoping that wasn’t an innuendo for sex.

Magnus gave a vague gesture into the air. “My magic is still… let’s say… _tired_ from earlier. Oh, but you do clean up nice.”

Jace rolled his eyes, pretty sure he was being teased. His hands found Alec’s and pulled him to his feet. His parabatai swayed a little, eyes squeezed shut, and his forehead wrinkled in discomfort.

“Whoa,” Alec mumbled. “World’s spinning.”

“Yeah, you’re drunk,” Jace said, a small grin touching his lips. “And for once, I’m not. Miracles do happen.” He slid his arm around his back, steadying his parabatai to his side. Magnus stayed put, watching the display. Jace had half a mind to leave him, but… Well, he wasn’t a completely heartless bastard, and if Magnus was out of magic, then he figured that meant no portaling home. Which meant… “You coming?”

“Well, probably not now that you’re here,” Magnus said smoothly.

Jace wrinkled his nose. “What made you decide to get Alec drunk anyway?” he grumbled. Alec may be a lightweight, but he wasn’t exactly _light_.

“What makes you think it was… _his_ idea?” Alec slurred.

“Where would you like for me to start?” Jace shot back.

Magnus slowly got to his feet. If Jace hadn’t been staring at him, he would have missed how he had to steady himself on the table to keep from toppling over. “We were just having some fun. Even Shadowhunters need to loosen up every occasionally… and we still hadn’t found Alexander’s favorite drink yet, so…” He gestured vaguely around the club.

The fact that the warlock had managed to drag his parabatai – the most serious person that Jace had ever met – to a club for the sole purpose of trying over a dozen alcoholic beverages blew his mind. But then again, Magnus had been getting Alec to do a lot of things he had never done before, and it was just really starting to piss Jace off. Not because he didn’t _want_ Alec to try new things or be happy or to have a healthy sex life (well, maybe not that part, because – well – that was just too confusing to get into)… He just wished that Alec had been able to open up to him all these years instead.

Jealousy. Great.

Jace made his way through the club and out the side entrance, Magnus trailing behind him. He left the lovebirds behind, leaning against the brick of the alleyway, for two minutes to go steal a car. He was getting better at that. Simon was actually useful for something. When Jace returned with the black SUV, Alec was too drunk to question it, and Magnus just didn’t seem to care. Alec fell into the backseat, and Magnus had to help him sit up so that he could join him.

Jace got behind the wheel and started the engine. He didn’t think Alec would appreciate being escorted into the Institute drunk off his ass, so reluctantly, he headed for Magnus’s apartment. Magnus and Alec were having some strange drunken conversation behind him, and to hide his annoyance, Jace turned on the radio. It wasn’t loud, not enough to drown them out, but enough to distract him from the slurred whispers in the backseat.

It took Jace a few minutes to realize that the voices had stopped and all that was left was the slow song over the speakers. He frowned and glanced in the rearview mirror to see what was going on.

And there it was – exactly what Jace had been dreading.

Tongues passed in and out of the shared cavern their mouths made. Wet noises and small sighs were only just audible over the music, and Jace had the strangest urge to turn it off so that he could listen. Jace glanced back and forth between the road and the rearview mirror, watching as Alec shifted and settled on top of Magnus, his hands appearing on his shoulders and pushing him down until he leaned back against the door.

Magnus seemed to come to his senses with a forced intake of breath. He gave Alec a small push with a small intoxicated laugh. “My dear sweet Alexander, if I let you take this any further right here, right now, you will regret it tomorrow.” His voice practically drawled. Alec acted as if Magnus hadn’t spoken at all and moved in to kiss him again, but Magnus kept his hand firm on his chest. “I know I’m irresistible, and frankly, so are you, but I’m afraid you won’t forgive me in the morning.”

Alec’s growl of frustration could be heard over the radio, and Jace almost gulped at the sound.

“Want you,” he said low, husk hanging on every word, “ _right now_.”

“My, my, getting deman—”

Jace’s eyes flicked back and forth between the road and rearview quickly. It was dangerous, but nothing could pull his attention away from his parabatai and his boyfriend in the backseat. Alec had sealed their mouths together once more, hands moving relentlessly over Magnus’s body. Magnus didn’t seem to be able to do much more than hold onto Alec’s shoulders as the Shadowhunter pushed the sapphire blue silk shirt out of the way and pushed the black sheer tank to bunch up under his armpits.

From there, messy open mouthed kisses were pressed to Magnus’s exposed skin. Jace’s breath shortened as he watched the head of messy dark hair move lower and lower, his fingers tightening on the wheel as Magnus’s glittery black fingertips tightened on Alec. Golden cat eyes met his in the rearview, and there was a moment suspended in time as Magnus’s reflection smirked at him lazily, almost knowingly. Jealousy seared through him as Magnus moaned, Alec’s teeth nipping at the sensitive skin of his bellybutton. Jace wanted to be the one to make him moan like that.

He blinked. Where the fuck had—?

The car spun out of control as Jace swerved suddenly to miss whatever animal had been trapped in his headlights. Magnus arched, head thrown back and neck bared; one hand on the back of Alec’s head and the other gripping the headrest of the driver’s seat, holding on for dear life as the car skidded and screeched across the road. Sweat broke out on Jace’s forehead as he fought to keep control of the vehicle, trying hard to keep them from running into any hard surface on either side of the luckily mostly empty street.

Adrenaline pumped through Jace’s body as the car came to a sudden stop at the side of the road, one tire on the curb and half of the tail swung out into the road. His heart pounded in his ears, and he panted quietly. Nearly crashing hadn’t been on his list of things to do tonight. A hoarse moan sounded from the back. But then neither had watching his parabatai and his boyfriend practically fuck in the backseat of a stolen car. Eyes flicked back to the rearview, watching the reflection of the two men. Magnus was slumped against the door, panting harshly and moaning, hand gripping Alec’s hair tightly as Jace’s parabatai went down on him.

“Mm… Alexander…” Magnus purred, his voice only just barely heard over the radio.

The warlock somehow managed to remain poised even as he moaned and arched and whined while Jace watched, stunned and impossibly turned on. Alec’s head bobbed in Magnus’s lap, lips wrapped around Magnus’s cock. Jace didn’t know when he turned the radio off, or when his jeans opened or his fingers wrapped around his dick. Legs fell open wider, and he watched the mirror versions of his parabatai and his boyfriend writhe on the upholstery as he palmed his cock slowly, in time with Alec’s mouth.

“Jackson’s a pervert. Who knew?”

A flush crept up his neck and spread across his cheeks at Magnus’s panted words, but he didn’t stop his hand or pull his eyes away from the mirror. Magnus smirked until he couldn’t anymore, lip caught between his teeth and eyes falling closed in pleasure. A part of Jace wanted to be there, under Alec and having his parabatai suck him off. Another – impossible to understand or describe – wanted to be the one swallowing Magnus’s cock down and dragging those sounds out of the warlock.

Magnus whimpered, and Jace watched as Alec pulled off of Magnus’s dick, leaving a trail of saliva from his bottom lip to the head of the cock. Alec moved back up Magnus’s body and pressed his mouth against his waiting lips. They kissed hungrily; clothes were shed awkwardly in the small space the back of the car offered; and Jace could only watch and stroke himself slowly, holding out as long as he could. The two bodies, now sans most of their clothes, shifted and moved along the seat. Magnus was laid flat on his back, bare feet resting over Alec’s shoulder and pressing against the top of the door as Alec settled between his legs. Jace’s fingers shook as he reached up to adjust the rearview mirror to get a better angle on the backseat, and he couldn’t stop the moan he emitted as Magnus’s blue magic lubricated Alec’s fingers just before he pushed them in. Jace gripped his erection a little firmer as he watched his parabatai start to finger-fuck his boyfriend.

Jace forgot how to breathe, eyes fixed on Alec’s hand, as fingers slid in and out of Magnus’s body. Magnus had forgone his attempts to remain dignified; the sounds he was making against Alec’s mouth were so wanton and needy that Jace had to force his hand to slow down to starve off the orgasm. He couldn’t come, not yet. Magnus reached out and grabbed Alec’s wrist, stopping his finger mid-prod.

“Patience has never been my strong suit,” he said, clearly deciding enough was enough.

Alec understood the gasped plea. Magnus shot a little blue magic at Alec’s erection, slicking it up, and Alec pushed into his boyfriend’s body with a low groan. Gasped whispers and muttered curses fell from Magnus’s lips, his toes curling against the roof of the car just out of the corner of Jace’s eye, not that he could tear his eyes away from the mirror even if he wanted to; he feared he might miss something if he did. An expression, a shared kiss, the way Magnus’s Adam’s apple bobbed when he moaned. Alec gripped Magnus’s shoulders, runes glistening with sweat in the moonlight and his arms shaking as he buried himself balls-deep inside of his boyfriend.

“Alexander, I love you, but if you don’t move soon, I think our voyeur will lose his mind,” Magnus said, attempting to tease Jace once more, but the shudder in his breath and the way his painted fingertips were turning white as they tightened on Alec’s skin showed that he was just as far gone in the pleasure as Jace.

Slowly, Alec started to move, conscious even while drunk of Magnus’s comfort. Alec brought one hand down from Magnus’s shoulder to massage his hip tenderly. Jace’s hand sped up as Alec’s thrusts picked up the pace; his fingers moved of their own accord, playing with the head of his cock on random upstrokes. He stopped trying to contain his own moans, knowing full well that he couldn’t even if he wanted to – which he didn’t, he was too far past the point of caring. Alec pounded into Magnus, moans of pleasure sounding beneath him. Jace’s hips jerked up uncontrollably, pushing his dick into his fist. His other hand curled over his head and gripped the head-rest hard. The sounds of flesh hitting flesh mixed with the grunts and groans, whines and moans, but Jace’s harsh panting sounded so loud in his own ears. His heartbeat pounded painfully in his chest, blood coursing hotly through his body and pooling in his lap.

Magnus’s hand wrapped around his free-flopping cock and started to pump it hard. Silver rings reflected moonlight through the mirror, mesmerizing Jace, as his hand pumped up and down the length. As Jace gripped his own erection, he pretended it was Magnus’s cock in his hand instead.

Jace’s hand moved faster, sweat beading and sliding down his skin. Oh shit… he was so close. He could feel it building in the base of his spine; that sweet, tingling pressure that drove him insane with want. Pants and moans and harsh curses reached a crescendo, and Jace couldn’t tear his eyes away from the mirror as he watched Magnus arch up and come hard. Sticky semen splattered across his stomach and Alec’s chest, droplets catching in his chest hair and some dribbling down his abdomen, across his parabatai rune. Neither seemed to care. Jace’s mouth went dry with desire. Alec let out a small desperate whine as he thrust two more times before his muscles seized up with his orgasm that he released in Magnus’s body with a whispered curse.

That was all it took for Jace; with a twist of his wrist, he shuddered hard and came, coating his hand, shirt, and the hem of his boxer shorts. His fingers nearly went through the fabric of the head-rest with the force of the orgasm that ripped through him. An eternity passed, and Jace finally fell back to the seat, a melted puddle of breathless pleasure. Aftershocks rippled through him as sweat cooled his sated body, eyes heavy with the call of sleep. He just needed to close his eyes…

A sharp jolt at the base of his spine roused him enough to twist around. Alec had collapsed on Magnus’s chest, dead to the world, curled into his boyfriend’s embrace. Magnus’s half-lidden eyelids showed that he wasn’t too far behind, but he was still awake enough to send him a little shock to wake him back up.

“My apartment,” he said simply, eyelids drooping. “And – _don’t_ fall asleep and crash, please.”

Jace grunted and gave himself a little shake. Forcing his eyes to stay open, he cleaned himself up as much as he could, tucked himself back into his jeans, and started the car. As they drove down the dark street once more, Jace couldn’t resist one last look in the rearview mirror. Naked, practically stuck together, and fast asleep.

How was he going to explain this tomorrow?


End file.
